


Pretend

by Llaeyro



Series: Daily Deviant KINKO Drabbles 2017 [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Guilt, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Prompt Fill, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llaeyro/pseuds/Llaeyro
Summary: Written for Daily Deviant's Birthday Bash 2017 KINKO board.





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> [Read on IJ.](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/695555.html?thread=14133507#t14133507)

Sometimes, James would steal some privacy, lock the door and take himself in hand. Eyes closed, images of red hair turned to black, soft breasts flattened out and that cock, the one that he’d tried not to stare at, that cock pressed against him, slid between his reluctant fingers.

Eventually, he gave in. Fucking up into his fist, twisting his wrist at the head, giving it a squeeze, imagining it was him. Thinking of his lips, the dip of his throat, the curve of his hip. A secret only he and the inside of the bed curtains were privy to.


End file.
